


【授权翻译】2020 Black Hill Prompts

by Klyn22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 希寡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyn22/pseuds/Klyn22
Summary: 新一年的提梗。一直都是blackhill。除了blackhill和martasha我不知道还能说什么。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Figuring Out Who Natasha Romanoff Really Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077910) by [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo). 
  * A translation of [Figuring Out Who Natasha Romanoff Really Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077910) by [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo). 



> Blackhill提梗(终局之后，Nat还活着，去他妈的漫威):外星技术的一次失败(stark的孩子就喜欢鼓捣)让Maria暂时失明。Nat会怎么反应，更重要的是Maria会怎么处理？

chapter 1  
当一个大哥哥是Harley Keener和Peter Parker非常重视的事。自从Tony死后，两个年轻人都尽可能地抽时间与Morgan联系。Harley比Peter做得好一点，主要是因为他不像他的老搭档那样忙于拯救世界。

重点是，当Morgan在电话里惊慌失措地说她弄坏了她爸爸的一件科技产品时，Harley和Heter立刻赶到Stark的车库。Harley一直在stark公司实习，而Peter总是在附近。Morgan哭得很厉害，Harley再三地向她保证无论什么东西坏了，都能够修好。Peter快速地扫描了一下损坏的情况。他们不能让FRIDAY通知Pepper出事了。

“Harley，我这里需要帮手。你看看怎么处理这些线路，我来处理这个...Morgan这个是橡皮泥吗?”Peter抬起头问。Morgan点了点头，不过这当然不是普通的橡皮泥。普通的橡皮泥可不会爆炸，也不会和电子元件绑在一起。

屋子里，Maria Hill每周都和Pepper一起吃午餐。直到两个男孩中的一个碰到了Maria的车，触发了无声警报使得Maria的手机发出警报声。还不清楚到底发生了什么，但当Maria和Pepper冲进车库的时候，小的爆炸发生了，紧接着是一道眩目的闪光。Maria只记得一道刺眼的光闪过，然后一切都陷入了黑暗。

等她恢复意识，她首先意识到的是Peter和Harley在自己身旁不停地道歉，Pepper则在和某人通电话。

“对不起，对不起，对不起!”她身边混杂着Harley和Peter的叫喊声。

“为什么我看不见?”Maria一边问，一边把手放到脸上。

“别！别碰！”Peter、harley、Pepper同时喊道。

“Sharon几分钟后就到。我想这恐怕是爆炸的时候，你正好盯着那个装置。”虽然Maria什么都看不见，但是她的其他感官都超速运转了。她能听到Harley在绞着他的手，Peter正紧张地踱步。她还能听到Pepper用她母性的语调和别人说话。Morgan，这个女孩是她父母的奇怪混合体。虽然她和她父亲一样有解决麻烦的天赋，但她谨慎的性格和过于忧虑使她免于陷入太深的麻烦之中。

“我会没事的，Morgan，你会知道的。Sharon会让我完好如初。”Maria温柔地说，带着一种她自己也察觉不到的平静。但她心里明白，最好的机会，要么是时间，要么是Helen Cho的画板上的东西。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon带着Natasha走进房间。Natasha不是那种容易惊慌的人，但Maria能感觉到从房间另一头传来的紧张感。

“Nat，总的来说，我很好。我从这里都能听到你的担心。”Maria坐在沙发上，Morgan握着她的手。Peter和Harley都在来回踱步，Pepper正在努力让他们平静下来，Natasha用她最吓人的眼神看着他们。

“发生了什么？”Natasha第一时间冲着两个男孩咆哮，让他们解释事情的来龙去脉。

“Peter和我在试着修复——”

“Harley试图把那块橡皮泥和电线分开——”

“Morgan哭了，我们尽——”

“——最大努力修好了那个技术，然后——”

充斥在重叠声中的绝望和渴望被听到的急切心情让Natasha敛眉蹙额，她举起一只手示意安静，声音就突然停止了。接着她揉了揉额头上让她感到头痛的地方。

“Sharon？”她看向神盾特工问道。

“我不知道，得等Cho过来看过她之后，我们才会有更好的主意...”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

几个小时之后，Maria双眼紧闭地躺在医学实验室里。

“所以我要像木乃伊一样多久？”Maria吼道。绷带很痒，而她需要恢复视力。她注意到另一组脚步声进入了房间。她稍微坐直了身子，试图让自己看起来不那么像个病人。坐在床边椅子上的Natasha也注意到了，她转过头，发现是Nick走进了房间。

“Nick...”

“听说你的眼睛可能会受损一段时间。”Nick边说边向床尾走去。

“只是暂时的受伤。”Maria反驳道，她可能失明了，但她不是没有用了。

“恐怕我得把你关起来了，Hill。”这让Maria有点紧张。她挣扎着站起来，但是Natasha按着她的肩膀让她躺回去。“我们会设立一个大本营，但之后我不能让你离开。让一个身体受损的特工暴露在外，这太冒险了。”

“我不是一个普通的特工——”Maria抗议道。

“你当然不是，你是副指挥官。一个高价值的目标。我很抱歉，Maria。”Maria叹了口气，她知道Nick做了正确的决定。如果是其他人，情况可能就不一样了，但她所掌握的东西，会使AIM[1]，HYDRA[2]，Hammer[3]，或者任何其他的组织，都很乐意把她挖出来。Nick在等着她接受现实。

“所以现在是怎样？”Natasha坐在床边问道。

“这个嘛，现在Agent Hill就交由你照顾了，Agent Romanoff...”

“我们能不能不要把我当成空气一样谈论我？”Maria恳求道。她知道自己残疾了，但她还是有价值的。

“Maria，你现在受Natasha的保护。”Nick说。Natasha给了Maria一个微笑，有那么一瞬间忘记她现在看不见了。于是她改用手轻轻地按了按Maria的肩膀。Nick注意到一件事，每当护士或工作人员碰到Maria，她都会下意识地跳起来，但是Natasha的触碰让她放松下来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

大本营设在了史塔克大厦。这是最安全的办法，即使Natasha不行，FRIDAY也可以满足Maria的大部分需求，这没什么坏处。Natasha知道怎么融入背景且不引入注目，但她不确定她能为这个副指挥官做些什么。

“Nat，我在这里很好。你可以去做你想做的事情。”Maria说，Natasha帮她躺到沙发上。

“Maria，你没理由独自承受这些...让我帮你。”Natasha说着，附身靠向Maria的身侧。

“你可以给我任何关于Clint的任务进展...”

“不行。Nick让我保证不能让你工作。有没有别的想法？”Natasha问。Maria却把头转向一边。

“既然这样，就没有了。我要休息一下。”Natasha刚想问问其他的，Maria就开口了。

“FRIDAY，你能播放《侦探尼洛·沃尔夫》，《多茜之死》那集吗[4]?”

“可以。”AI回答道，随后电视机开了。看到一半的时候，Natasha决定要处理一下被她忽略很久的胃痛。

“Maria，你觉得烤奶酪三明治怎么样？”Natasha一边走向厨房一边问道。

“我可以吃点。”Maria回答。

她只是离开了15分钟，但当她带着两盘热气腾腾的三明治回来时，Maria已经不见了。该死。好吧，好吧，Maria可能去的地方不多。电视正播着下一集，但是沙发是冷的。她正要叫FRIDAY，突然听到健身房那边传来了拳击声。Natasha把盘子放到附近的桌子上，然后跑到健身房。她看到Maria正击打着沉重的沙袋。在她做着快餐的时候，Maria已经把手包好并且还出了一身汗。

“你知道的，你想怎么把我推开都可以，但我哪儿也不会去。”Natasha站在Maria够不着的地方说。

“对不起，但我不能坐以待毙。”Maria在拳声中解释道。

“我在这里是确保你不会伤害到自己的，但这并不代表你整个星期都只能坐在场边当观众。”Natasha双手抱胸，反驳道。这让Maria愣了一下。突然，甩回来的沙袋砸到了她，导致她摔倒了，还好身边的Natasha一把抓住她，让她免受摔倒之痛。

“那我能做什么？”Maria一边问，一边稳住自己的身体，擦去额头上的汗。

“感觉剥夺是我们在红房子训练的一部分，所以我可以和你一起适应黑暗一段时间。但记住，Helen正在研究治疗的方法，如果你的眼睛不能自愈的话。”Natasha不情愿地松开Maria。她们在一起没多久，但她觉得如果Laura在的话，Laura会跟她说现在正是支持Maria的时候。

“你怎么听起来这么自信？”Maria问。她一直在恐慌和歇斯底里中挣扎，而她唯一能做的就是把事情弄得一团糟。FRIDAY告诉她去健身房大概要走556步，Tony喜欢开放式的布局，所以走过来这里并不是很难。但她对自己在路上踩到一盆植物的这个细节守口如瓶。

Natasha耸了耸肩，再一次忘了Maria看不见她，只是简单地回答：“经验。有一两次我对Clint扔的闪光弹盯得太紧了，如果是类似的情况，你的视力会比你想象中的更快恢复。”

“所以，你有什么建议？”

“很好，首先我建议在我们的三明治变凉之前吃掉它们。然后我们可以做一些练习，或许我还能帮你搞到一份任务汇报。”Natasha回答道。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

接下来的几天过得很快，Pepper本人和她们联系了几次，这不仅是为了让Morgan放心，也是为了让她自己平静下来。Maria一如既往地适应得很快，但也付出了代价。Maria的右手会颤抖，虽然只在她焦虑的时候才会出现，但Natasha还是注意到了。深呼吸和瑜伽的帮助有限，但之后Natasha退出了她的练习。她尽量避免透露太多有关她过去的细节，但基本的情况是清楚的。

“跳舞？”Maria难以置信地问。

“跳舞。”Natasha伸展双腿的动作来证实她的话。她的芭蕾舞背景在这里派上了用场。“放松，我们不会跳探戈的。”Natasha带着一丝得意的笑容说道。Maria则无法掩饰脸上的苦笑。

“哦，你真没情趣。”

“我们先从简单的华尔兹开始。你应该本能地知道舞步，所以现在你只需要用你其他的感官去感受你周围的环境。”Maria明白她的意思并直接摆好姿势。“不，我来领舞。”Maria叹了口气。

“好的。”当她们跳舞的时候，Maria领会到了一些东西。当她们在房间中央的时候，饮水机在她的左边，她可以听到水箱冒泡的声音。当她感觉脚下垫子不同的时候，她们已经转了两圈，她们转移到了木地板上。她可以听到门上的钟的嘀嗒声。虽然她既没有超能力，也不能突然恢复视力，但是她的其他感官都在正常工作，这让她感到安慰。

这个星期过得比预期中要快，到了周末，颤抖消失了。Helen Cho一边盯着Natasha不让她走来走去，一边拆掉绷带。Maria的膝盖像皮球一样上下跳动着，脸上的绷带被小心翼翼地剥开。一开始所有东西都是模糊的，但是后来变得越来越清晰。她能看见了。她做的第一件事就是看向左边，因为Natasha在那里。

“嘿。”Natasha朝着她微笑。

“嘿。”

译者注：

[1] AIM：中文译为先锋科技，全称为Advanced Idea Mechanics，该组织由一批杰出的科学家和致力于通过暴力来获取暴利的反派组成。二战时曾为九头蛇研发颠覆性的军事科技。曾出现在电影《钢铁侠3》中。

[2] HYDRA：九头蛇（太出名了就不多解释了XD）

[3] Hammer：汉默工业，贾斯汀·汉默所创建的公司，业务涉及广泛并主营军火行业。是史塔克工业的主要竞争对手之一，曾出现在电影《钢铁侠2》。

[4] 多茜之死：《侦探尼洛·沃尔夫》第二季第一集，剧情大概讲的是Archie在帮一位警探做事的时候发现了一具年轻舞女的尸体，而这具尸体与那位警探有关，为了帮那位警探洗脱罪名，Archie发现了一系列的勒索和秘密。

（这是我第一次尝试翻译，如果有不对的地方还请大家指出）


	2.  Flerkin Eating Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria在与Natasha的一次争吵之后，得知Liho[1]是一只噬元兽，这只猫护着Nat，并且开始吃Maria的东西。欢乐随之而来。

“真不敢相信你竟然觉得这没什么——Nat，你的猫在干嘛？”Maria在争论中问道。

“Liho好像在吃你的东西。她是一只噬元兽，显然她站在我这边。”Natasha气冲冲地说。Maria只能眼睁睁的看着这只黑色毛绒绒的噬元兽一边吃着她的皮夹克，一边发出咂嘴的声音。

“还有其他人知道她和她的来历吗？”Maria一边问，一边小心翼翼地绕开这个外星小毛球的可及范围。

“没有了，就只有你。我不怎么邀请人回家。一开始我以为她只是只流浪猫。但这有什么关系呢？”

“Natasha！你不能将一只来历不明的、没有注册的外星生物放家里！首先要是她吃了什么重要的东西——哦不，你不能，那是我的钥匙！”Maria一边喊着，一边扑向放在门边碗里的钥匙。

但是太迟了。Liho用舌头一卷就把它们吞下去了。Maria双手叉腰站在那里，怒视着这只小黑球。

“好极了！这下我被困在这儿了。”Maria嘟囔着，声音刚好能让Natasha听到。

“怎么，你以前从来没有开过锁吗[2]？”Natasha讽刺地问。Maria把目光从那个家伙转移到了她的爱人身上。

“认真的？你现在想讨论这个？而不是这只在我身后制造混乱的生物？”Maria问。她已经受够了，Natasha也一样。

“好吧，如果你没有开始这个愚蠢的争论，Liho一开始就不会吃你的东西！”Natasha大吼道。

“哦原谅我认为你的生命是有价值的。我只是想让你活着！”Maria愤愤地说。

“除非你明白我会不惜一切代价完成任务，否则我不知道我们还有什么好谈的！”

“你回到家之后任务就已经结束了！不是之前！不管现场发生了什么，如果你回不了家，任务就失败了！”

“对谁来说？！”

“对我！！”Maria大喊着，意识到自己可能倾诉得太多了，Maria用手理了理头发。她和Natasha最近才宣布她们是认真的恋爱关系，而Maria直到看见Natasha让自己身处险境的画面时，她才意识到自己对这个女人的感情有多深。是的，任务成功了，她们安全地救出线人了，但这是在Natasha身上挨了两枪之后。当Maria看到Natasha的身体被每一枪击中的画面时，她感觉肺部的空气一下子全被抽离。

“Natasha，你对我来说很重要，线人充其量只是受些皮肉之苦，但我无法忍受你出任何事。你必须回到我身边。”Maria解释道。她拒绝眼神接触，即使她遭到嘲笑，或是更糟的困惑的表情。

“我永远都会回到你身边。”Natasha保证。她倾身向前，以吻为诺。这时，一阵干呕声让她们停了下来，两人转过身来，看到Liho把Maria的东西都吐出来了。

“我会给你买件新夹克。”Natasha说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

译者注：

[1]Liho：Liho是一只黑猫，名字是黑寡妇起的，在俄语里意思是不幸。Natasha曾经告诉Liho她的任务，尽管她说这是一个她不会再犯这样的错误，然而最终她还是让Liho进了她的公寓。Liho最早出场于漫画 Black Widow Vol 5#1，但漫画里没有说Liho是噬元兽。  
[2]Hill当然会开锁，漫画《Jessica Jones》里面Hill就好几次潜入Jessica 的事务所里，把Jessica吓一跳。


	3. Bad Plan糟糕的计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终局之后的希寡：Hill惹上事了。她已经错过了三次约会，她保证第四次约会一定会出现，但是她又得处理神秘客[1]留下的烂摊子。麻烦来了，她快迟到了。就算开着昆式战机回来也还是会迟到。所以Hill是怎么做的呢？她让一个斯科鲁人冒充她去约会，并撑到她回来。然而Natasha是最坏的欺骗和愚弄对象，Hill到底怎么想的？（焦虑、错误、有趣）

正文

一些小细节可以让一段关系变得特别。比如一些微小的瞬间、姿势或是没人注意到的个人怪癖。在这件事里面，也正是这些小细节惹恼了Natasha。

走进餐厅的这个人或物乍一看像Maria Hill，但还是那些小细节。比如，Maria的军队训练如同她的指纹一般，俨然成为了她身体的一部分，因此当Maria走进来却没有检查周围是否存在潜在的威胁和逃跑的手段，这是让Natasha觉得出事了的第一个迹象。不管她去到哪里，Maria总会确认Natasha是否安全，周围是否有潜在的威胁。事实证明这是幸运的，有一次Natasha在她们的公寓里面被人用枪指着，而Maria还没踏进房间一步就知道有什么不对劲。两个人一起很轻松地就解决了威胁，但以前Natasha还觉得这件事情很蠢。

另一个迹象是Maria的左手。这个冒牌货进来的时候，ta[2]的手仍然平稳地放在身侧。这让Natasha敲响警钟，她伸手去拿她藏在大腿皮套里的枪。真正的Maria总是会紧张兮兮，Natasha觉得这很可爱。不知道为什么，即便是过了那么久，头脑迟钝的Maria还是搞不清楚Natasha对她的爱。Maria的紧张一般表现在不安的手指上，通常是不停地转笔或者把玩硬币。如同她们第一次约会的重演，Maria表现得很紧张。她们都不确定那次约会是个好主意，还是破坏了一段美好的友谊。此刻的她们已经远不止友达以上，并且还搬到了一起。但紧张的习惯依然存在。

这个冒牌货甫一落座，Natasha就向后靠了靠。等到ta放松下来，并露出恰如其分的笑容，Natasha立刻拿起枪指着ta 的胸口。对面的笑容消失了。

“呃，Nat，你在干什么？”假Maria问。

“你可以不用再装了。我不知道你是谁，也不知道你是什么，但你不是我的Maria。她到底在哪儿？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria匆匆忙忙地赶到她和Nat约定的餐厅。只是晚了一个小时。不算太好，但也还行。她们之所以钟情于这家餐厅，是因为她们和餐厅的老板很熟，几年前她们曾帮助他摆脱了一场冲突，因此餐厅通常会在后面给她们预留一个僻静的位置，让她们有一些私人空间。但当Maria看到她的斯科鲁人朋友正坐在Natasha对面惬意地喝着茶时，她一下子就愣住了。

“这是怎么回事？”Maria快步走了过来。原本的计划是她们在厕所里换回来，但看到这个斯科鲁人一边悠闲地喝着茶，一边和Natasha有说有笑后，这个想法就被打消了。

“我们只是等你解释为什么你会觉得这样行得通。”Natasha说。Maria倒吸了一口气。

“我只是需要有个人在我赶到这里之前帮我留住位置，但我又不想再让你失望，对不起。”Maria说。Natasha考虑着要不要让Maria多吃一些苦头，但她注意到Maria看起来是真的感到羞愧。

斯科鲁人的眼睛在这两个女人之间来回扫视，认定现在正是离开的最好时机。ta向Maria点头示意，然后离开了这里。Maria在腾出来的座位上坐下，朝Natasha勉强地笑了笑，她的左手手指有节奏地在大腿上敲击着。Natasha笑了。

就是这些小细节。

译者注：

[1]神秘客：原名昆汀·贝克，漫威中的超级反派，是好莱坞的一名电影特效师，本身没有超能力。杰克·吉伦哈尔在电影《蜘蛛侠之英雄远征》里面扮演了这个角色。

[2]原文中用的是“their”“they”，考虑到文中并未直接说明斯科鲁人的性别，所以翻译为“ta的”“ta”。


	4. Smallish有点小

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容提要：在不知道有Morgan帮助的情况下，Harley Keener 和Peter Parker再次捣鼓起了Tony的技术。但是这一次，后果没有失明那么可怕，这次Maria只是缩小到她五岁的时候。但这仍然是个问题，所以Pepper打电话搬来了救兵。Laura Barton、Sharon Carter、Carol Danvers、还有Natasha Romanoff，所有人都接了电话，并想办法让Maria恢复正常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：先是失明，现在她变小了。Maria似乎总是处在Parker和Stark实验失败的前线。只是这次不再是迅速修复，能看到Maria小时候的样子，对其他人来说，既是一种享受，也是一种痛苦（这里的其他人指的是Laura Barton、Nat、Pepper、Sharon还有Carol。给我支神盾小队）

以防万一有人在听，所以事先声明一下，这本不该发生的。到目前为止，她只会带着突击队去Pepper家，以防类似事件再次发生。当然了，除非她回来的时候还记得这些。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

最重要的是要记住（她经常忘记这一点），Harley Keener 和Peter Parker几乎一直待在Pepper的家里。她认为这是他们缅怀Tony的方式，他一直是他俩的导师。Harley曾经是史塔克工业的实习生，而Peter，好吧，Peter喜欢认为自己在做事。他俩都把自己当成Morgan的养兄，这让Pepper不用经常找保姆。也就是说，三个孩子加起来，几乎总是意味着麻烦。

最近的这次小失败，Maria也不太确定到底是怎么发生的。仔细回想，她对上一次是怎么发生的也不太清楚。她唯一能确定的就是那两个男孩和Morgan都参与其中。让他们和Tony的技术待在一起是很危险的，但谢天谢地，这个组合还不算致命。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper 知道她和Maria有个会面，这写在了她的台历上，她的手机里也有很多提醒，所以她不可能忘记的。但是，她没想到股东大会会开那么久，因此她迟到了20分钟。当她一回到家，她首先注意到Morgan如她所料的在等着她，却不知道男孩们跑哪儿去了。

“妈咪，我交了一个新朋友！”Morgan一边向她跑去一边说。

“哦，真的吗？谁啊？”Pepper迷惑地问道，男孩们最好没有让任何未经批准的人进来，但是Pepper想不出任何一个和Morgan同龄的人...

“她叫Maria！”Morgan回答道。Pepper立刻打心底有种不好的感觉。一种她过去与Tony在一起时经常出现的感觉，现在和男孩子们相处之后，这种感觉出现的次数越来越多。头几次她还试着忽略它，把它从脑海中驱赶出去，但是考虑到事件发生...的次数，要忽略它变得越来越难了。

Morgan朝她的新朋友招手，没错，那是一个五岁的Maria Hill。有着棕色头发和擦伤的膝盖的孩子可能很多，但是Maria的眼睛是不会错的。这个小女孩似乎在用谨慎的眼光评估她，就像评估神盾的新人一样。她也看到了她穿的牛仔服下略微隐藏的伤痕。 

现在，Pepper可以处理很多事情了。她照顾了Tony这么多年，也有资格说经历了各式各样的混乱，并且她知道自己是一个好母亲。所以说，尽管她们从未谈论过这个，她也知道Maria过去曾受过某些创伤，但她觉得这超出了她的承受能力。唯一幸运的是，所有与她亲近的朋友刚好都在城里，因为神盾正在更新所有的家庭协议和条款，至少Nick fury和Maria是这样说的。Pepper和Laura Barton出人意料地成为了朋友。她们相识于Tony的葬礼并且一见如故。Pepper对抚养一个复仇者的孩子有着很多疑问。有人可能会说她不也是由一个复仇者养大的嘛，但Pepper并不这么看待自己。在她穿上那套装甲之前，整个世界的命运都岌岌可危。但从那以后，她就不再需要它了。复仇者联盟可以在没有她的情况下处理世界各地（宇宙？）的事情。

尽管如此，她觉得自己需要尽可能多的帮助，这也是她让男孩们充当保姆的部分原因。然而，面对这样的困境，她觉得她需要所有人的帮助。她首先打给了Natasha。她没有透露任何细节，当Natasha被逼到一个角落或者要面对一些超出她能力范围的事情时，她往往会选择逃跑，但Maria是她的女朋友，Pepper觉得她的出现可能会让Maria感到安慰。Pepper第二个打给了Sharon Carter。众所周知她和Maria一起长大，Peggy Carter自己很早就开始了对她们的训练。或许在这一切得到解决之前，她知道怎么让Maria感到舒服一点。之所以打给Laura Barton，是因为在育儿方面，她比Pepper要更有经验。接着她打给了Carol。Carol在宇宙里游历过一两次，她们需要她所能提供的一切帮助来解决这个问题。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

不出所料，Natasha一看到小Maria就脸色发白，并试图逃跑。这花了Laura和Pepper好大力气才把她的手指从门上掰开并让她冷静下来。Sharo只是盯着，无法接受眼前所见，而考虑到她在神盾局工作了那么长时间，这就说明了一些问题。Laura听说过类似的故事，但这是她第一次亲眼目睹。Carol只是俯下身，向年幼的Maria Hill介绍自己，却只得到Maria怀疑的退步。

Laura摆出一副同情的表情，但不是对着Maria，而是对着Natasha。她知道Natasha现在脑子里在想些什么，这个表情她在Cooper出生时也看到过。Natasha总是害怕自己会伤害到这么小的一个孩子，因为她的成长经历没有给爱这样的东西留下多少空间。Natasha曾经和她说过，她从小就觉得爱情是小孩子的玩意。但这并不是她的本意。Laura知道Natasha觉得她自己可能在无意中伤害了一个幼小的孩子，她的过去不知怎的被抹去了，使她伤害了他们。Laura和Clint花了好大功夫才让她明白自己不是一个怪物或是一台机器，也不仅是红房子造就的那个她。

“Nat，你是我三个孩子的阿姨。他们尊敬你，觉得和你在一起很安全。这没什么不同。”Laura保证道。但Natasha紧张地摇了摇头。

“这完全不一样！Maria...如果？？如果我伤害了她，影响到她成年后的生活呢？？我不该在这里！”Natasha低声说。Laura摇了摇头，把手放在Natasha的肩膀上。

“她爱你，Natasha。不管你的过去如何，她仍是爱你。她不仅爱你，而且信任你。你不会伤害到她的。”Laura一边说一边把Natasha带离门口。

Sharon一直在看着Maria，搞不清楚她到底来这里干什么。

“你从小就认识Maria，对吧？”Pepper问。Sharon摇摇头又点了点头，眼睛没有离开小Maria。

“对，但我们12岁的时候才认识的...”Sharon说。糟糕，这让Pepper的部分计划泡汤了。但也许Sharon可以帮她解决技术上的问题。与此同时，恐慌之后的Harley和Peter都在努力让自己平静下来，尤其是听到Natasha要来之后。他们是上次Maria失明的罪魁祸首，两人都确信Natasha从来都没有真正原谅过他们，因为那可能会是永久性的。

Carol在Maria身边看上去非常放松，没有逼着她回答问题，或是成为她的朋友，而是让Maria自己决定Carol是不是她可以称之为朋友的人。Laura跑到厨房给小副局拿了些吃的。但当她回来的时候，她感到Natasha发生了一些变化。这个杀手看起来一副打算杀了某人的样子。Laura小心地顺着Natasha的视线看向Maria。确切来说，是Maria工装裤口下的伤痕。她环顾房间，发现Sharon也看到了那些伤痕，但Sharon只是叹了口气。Natasha捕捉到了这声叹息，她突然把视线转向了Agent 13.

“你知道...”Natasha缓慢地开口，小心翼翼地走近Sharon。Sharon低头看了一会儿地板，再次叹了口气，然后抬起头来，迎上了Natasha坚定的目光。

“这就是Maria和Aunt Peggy还有Aunt Angie一起生活的原因。Aunt Peggy看到了这些伤痕，用枪指着她爸爸的脸。告诉他，如果他再敢对Maria动手，她就会杀了他。如果他识相的话，她将毫不费力地带走Maria。”Sharon解释道。她耸了耸肩，继续说下去，“Maria...除了说她爸爸是个混蛋之外，从不喜欢谈论这个。”Pepper将注意力转回到小Maria身上，她已经觉得Carol是无害的，并朝她微笑，还因为这个太空复仇者说的话笑了起来。

Natasha深吸一口气，并在脑海中数到十，想让自己冷静下来。Sharon不该为Maria的过去承担责任。看到Natasha冷静下来后，Laura不知不觉地松了一口气。只有这样，Laura才会小心翼翼地递给小Maria一个花生酱配果酱三明治。Maria面带犹豫地看着它，但Natasha知道，Maria在早餐之后就没吃过东西了。Maria小心地打量着房间里的人，Natasha向她微微点了点头，Maria这才接受了这个三明治。

“Maria，亲爱的？我和Sharon要去和男孩们商量一下，好吗？我需要你和Carol、Laura呆在这里—”Natasha向着男孩们所站的门口走去，打算和他们一起去，但Pepper摇了摇头。“—还有Natasha也留下来，好吗？你可以相信她们，她们是你的朋友，”Maria环顾了一下房间，再次遇上Pepper的目光。Maria轻轻地点了点头，咬了一口三明治，坐到了身后的沙发上。当Pepper和Sharon离开房间的时候，Natasha踌躇地走了过去，挨着Laura坐在了Maria对面的沙发上。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper和Sharon借口到隔壁的房间，Peter在那里来回踱步，而Harley则绞扭着双手，在椅子上前后摇晃着。Pepper对他们两个很是同情。很显然，他们又捣鼓起Tony的技术来，而Morgan在没有告知他们的情况下对某些东西产生了好奇。简而言之，这就是她们来到这里的原因。那个装置爆炸的时候，Maria正好站在爆炸范围内。两个男孩都吓坏了，Pepper猜想在她回家前，可能已经发生了一系列的恐慌。但是Sharon就没有那么有同情心了，这已经不是他们第一次制造混乱了。庆幸的是，没有什么比Tony以前引起的那些更糟糕了，但是把孩子们聚在一起，就会有灾难发生。你不可能真的生Morgan的气，在Pepper哄她上床睡觉前，她就因为过于内疚而差点把自己弄病了。

“到底发生了什么？”Sharon吼道。两个男孩同时站了起来，开始试图解释这一切。Pepper用手掩着脸，捏了捏鼻梁。在Morgan懊悔的啜泣和两个男孩惊慌失措的解释之间，她开始感到不耐烦了。对他们四人来说，夜晚还很长。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha正在竭力让自己平静下来。Maria的目光在她们三个人之间来回打转，把所有的东西都看在眼里，一如她在天空母舰上那样。每次Maria把目光集中在她身上时，Natasha就觉得自己被她看穿一样。包括她做过的每一件坏事。Maria害羞地朝她笑了笑，Natasha努力让自己的微笑看起来自然一点，而不是像在做鬼脸。但不管她用什么表情，都会让Maria咯咯地笑起来，这是无论她多大都不常听到的笑声，这也让Natasha肩上的担子轻了一些。

Carol饶有兴致地观察着她俩的互动。她听说过关于Maria和Natasha之间的绯闻，只是从未在她们身边亲眼看到过。那个响指之后，她告诉了Natasha关于Maria[1]和Monica[2]的事情。不过有两件事她是可以肯定的。第一，Natasha对这件事守口如瓶，第二，她的Maria在响指之后变成灰了。她知道Natasha很感激Maria Hill能够回来，但她不知道为什么Natasha现在会这么害怕。她的恐惧和紧张如海浪般从她身上退去，Maria是唯一一个感觉不到这一切的人，这个五岁大的孩子尽了她最大的努力让这个杀手放松下来。

Laura对此印象深刻。Natasha的表现比预期的要好。Natasha在Cooper出生前，就已经是农场的常客了。但Cooper出生后，Natasha对孩子的所有恐惧就都暴露无遗。她一直不敢抱Cooper，更别说离他五英尺之内了。这耗费了Clint和Laura很多的劝慰和指导，但他们还是成功地说服了Natasha，相信她能照顾好他们的孩子。Cooper三岁时，Natasha已经完全习惯了和Cooper单独相处，等到Lila出现，她已经很自然了。和Cooper在一起的时间减轻了她的恐惧，给予了她参与到孩子们生活中的信心。话虽如此，但这可不是普通的小孩，这是一个年幼的Maria Hill。Laura知道Maria是Natasha的一生挚爱，她绝不会故意做出任何伤害到她的事情，但Laura可以看到那些恐惧又再次暴露出来。好吧，还有想杀死伤害Maria的人的冲动。

吃完了她的三明治，Maria环顾四周，寻找可以玩的东西。Morgan的各种玩具散落在房间里面。当然，这些都不是普通的玩具，其中很多都被...可以说，被Tony在他的车库或工作室里加强了。Natasha比Carol和Laura更了解这些玩具，她扫视着房间，寻找不会进一步伤害Maria的东西。她找到了一个看上去不会造成太大危害的球，然后走回Maria的身边，把球扔给了她。Maria很轻松就接住了，露出了笑容。Maria把球扔回去，Natasha也朝她笑了笑。看到Natasha的恐惧似乎消失了，Carol傻笑了起来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon不敢相信会发生这种事。她和Pepper看了Tony的原始蓝图，还有里面的内容。上面有很多只有Pepper才看得懂的涂鸦。Sharon明白男孩们的初衷是好的，但是他们一直在没有蓝图情况下进行，对Tony的最初意图也只有一些预感。就算有了蓝图，也很难知道这个机器原来的用途是什么。它经过了太多次修改（所以很潦草），以至于连线路都很棘手。现在是凌晨三点，他们终于弄明白是怎么一回事了，到了凌晨六点，他们有信心能够把Maria变回大人。当两个男孩都对Pepper做的咖啡皱起眉头时，Sharon扬起眉毛看着他们。很显然，他们都习惯了星巴克那种浮着鲜奶油、撒着巧克力碎的加料咖啡，不习惯普通的黑咖啡。Sharon给了他们一个她特有的深深的叹息，并递给了他们奶油和糖。到最后，Harley和Peter的咖啡里，糖比咖啡还要多。不过，他们已经一起度过了整个夜晚。她可以看到两个男孩的潜力，但是犹豫着是否要让他们再一起工作。Maria只能在不可逆转的事情发生之前幸免于难。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol很有天赋。她不记得和Maria还有Monica在一起的所有时光，但如果Monica对她的爱是一种暗示的话，那说明她做对了几件事。Laura只是坐在后面看着这一切。她自己有三个孩子，白天忙得不可开交，甚至还没到Pepper家，她就已经筋疲力尽。然而，她从未见过这样的Maria Hill。她心想，也许她曾多次瞥见Maria和Natasha去过农场。Maria曾和Cooper、Lila和Nate一起玩过，但Laura总感觉她有所保留，好像她隐藏了些什么。而Laura看着这个Maria，看到Maria是如何全身心地投入到和Natasha还有Carol的玩耍中的。

Natasha一直尽她最大的努力让Maria保持轻松愉快的心情，但每次她看到Maria裤子下面的淤青，她就会感觉自己的一部分想要回到原来的自我，一个她以为早就摆脱了的自我。一开始这让她很紧张，她已经不再是红房子的嗜血杀手了。但是，当她发现Maria腿上的伤并不是她身上唯一的伤痕时，她产生了想要用她以前学到的许多酷刑手段来对付Maria的父亲的冲动。幸运的是那个混蛋已经死了。但当她看到五岁的Maria站在她面前时，这种致命的冲动就消失了。她知道她是怎么长大的，在遇到了Peggy Carter之前，Maria觉得她失去了所有童年的快乐，但Natasha仍然能看到一些。当Maria在她们经常光顾的“鞭炮酒吧[3]”里面玩电子游戏时，她看到了这一点；当Maria取笑Peter Parker和Harley Keener时，当她（也许是错误地）鼓励他们追求科技时，她看到了这一点。她从Maria在她身边的样子看到了这一点。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

在最后关头，Maria成功地变回了大人的模样。显然，在线路爆炸之前，这个装置就已经是强弩之末了。还有一些东西也爆炸了，但至少没人受伤。不幸的是，Maria对发生的一切毫无记忆。但是Natasha和其他人都知道发生了什么。当她们回到公寓后，只有她和Maria两个人时，Natasha尽自己最大努力把一切解释清楚。Maria一开始并没有与她对视，但Natasha只是托着下巴，直到她们四目相对。

“你没什么好羞愧的，Maria Hill。神盾局里的每个人都有着不光彩的过去，包括我自己，而你证明了任何人都可以战胜自己的过去。见鬼，你可是说服我的人之一。”Maria默默地点了点头，但Natasha看得出来，她对没有告诉她自己的过去而感到内疚。Maria刚想开口，但Natasha把一根手指放在她的唇间，“我们不必现在就谈论这个。你只要知道，无论什么时候，只要你想，我都会在你身边。”而Maria终于露出了一个很少人能看到的微笑。

Sharon紧挨着Pepper瘫倒在了沙发上，Harley和Peter被送到了客房，她觉得Pepper也会给她提供一间（Tony的家大得离谱，虽然只有两个人住，但他们的客人总是络绎不绝，而当人们的最后一个家是史塔克大厦时，他们在期待些什么呢？）Sharon正在认真地考虑接受她的邀请。Carol在Maria和男孩们的感谢中摆脱出来，只是笑着说“随时都可以”，然后可能就要飞往路易斯安那了。

Laura回到了客房，Clint和孩子们在那里等着她，希望他们还没睡，但没有人知道Clint和他们在一起。

译者注：

［1］Maria：Maria Rambeau，前美国空军首席飞行员，Monica Rambeau的母亲。电影《惊奇队长》中Carol的最好的朋友。

［2］Monica：Monica Rambeau，Maria Rambeau的女儿。

［3］谷歌和维基都找不到这间酒吧，可能是作者虚构的。


End file.
